youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Domics
Dominic Panganiban (born ), better known online as Domics, is a Filipino-born Canadian YouTuber and animator. He has collaborated with other YouTubers including Jaiden Animations and FootofaFerret. Coincidentally, he and Jaiden were born in the same month and day, 7 years apart. Biography Dominic was born in Manila, Philippines. His father wasn't around much in the early stage of his life, because he managed to get a job in Saudi Arabia as an accountant and supported his family while separated by thousands of miles. Dominic and his family ended up getting enough money and moved to Saudi Arabia, and Dominic's stated the reason is "because Ohana, man". When he was a kid, he never really understood the concept of different countries and cultures and he thought Saudi Arabia was a different part of the Philippines, this was supported because of where he and his family lived, there was a big Filipino community as well as a designated Filipino school Domics attended called the "International Philippine School In Al Khobar". He later moved to the freezing realm of "Moose and Maple Syrup" (Canada) in 1997, in Hamilton Ontario where they lived up until 1998. In that year, he made two best friends who had the same birthday as Domics did, Paul and Anthony. Domics later moved to a few cities to Mississauga where they lived for another 7 years. It was in those 7 years where Domics developed his artistic talent, he started to watch anime and drew from the styles he saw. When he was in sixth grade, him and his family moved to another part of the city and made him switch schools, thus losing his friends, and his artistic rival; Michael. His new school was called "St. Barbara". It was also around this time his parents enrolled him into an extracurricular program called "Kumon". He then had to move again. He moved to Virginia, he didn't like it, but wanted to start over. He had to get used to having over 70% to pass instead of 50%, He didn't know what SATs were, and he enrolled in U.S. History, which he said was a "very wise" choice for a Canadian (sarcastically). He was also a loner when he lived in the U.S., and didn't "fit in", which is why he started break dancing and taekwondo. Then came along University. He wanted art to be his career, but his parents were worried about it, as they believe that "All artists are broke", so he went into architecture. Sometime during his last year of high school, his dad said they were moving. They had the choice of moving to Italy, but they moved back to Toronto, Canada. Dom was admitted to the "Department of Architectural Science at Ryerson University in Toronto Canada". There, he endured 4 gruesome years, since the workload was ridiculous and subjective, and he wanted to drop out after one semester. Popular uploads * Butts * E-mails * Best Friend Zone * Going To Pee: Guys VS Girls * Asian Food * Break Ups Part 3 * Domics: Racist Flight Attendant * Snacks * Domics: Relationship Status * I Don't Care * Littering * Me, My Phone, and my GF... Trivia * He is below average height. * In his Draw My Life video, he confirmed that he was originally born in Philippines, and moved to many countries, such as Saudi Arabia, Canada, and eventually, the United States. * On 1st April, Domics announced that he was opening a Gaming Cafe called GG Gaming Cafe. It is located in Ontario, Canada. * Domics attended in his youth a high school called Freedom High School. The mascot was the bald eagle. * Domics was part of Hyun's Dojo Community and participate some of their community event.. ** His friend Jomm is an active Hyun's Dojo animator also helped Domic for his video. *He began the "animated storytelling" genre of videos and paved the way for YouTubers such as TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden Animations. *He has two sisters; one of them is older, the other is younger. *He owns a dog called Nala; a Pomeranian crossed with a chihuahua. She has her own Instagram (@nalapupper). *He met with JaidenAnimations and GingerPale on Jaiden's video "I tried to go to Canada but got stuck in Minneapolis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mD4jp2HHu0g". *He once had a kid yell at him to "Go back to the railroad". *He has a chronic fear of being forgotten. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 1, 2015 *2 million subscribers: June 19, 2016 *3 million subscribers: October 22, 2016 *4 million subscribers: May 9, 2017 *5 million subscribers: March 26, 2018 *6 million subscribers: September 19, 2018 *7 million subscribers: October 6, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers